criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Nefertiti
Nebet (Egy: ����) is a main character appearing in Season 6 of Criminal Case. She appears as a suspect in Death as Old as Time (Case #1 of Travel in Time), stowing away on the time machine shortly after and eventually joining the team as one of the player's partners. Profile Nebet is a 29-year-old (now-former) slave to the late Queen Cleopatra. She has dark skin, brown eyes and long brown hair with a gold streak. In all of her appearances during the Ancient Times, Nebet is seen wearing a simple white kalasiri tied at her left side. In her first appearance, it is known that Nebet plays the harp and uses rosemary oil. From Summer of Death onward, Nebet is seen wearing a turquoise jacket patterned with abstract gray stripes with white outer lining and gold triangular buttons on her collar over a black, gold and white bodice. She also sports turquoise eyeshadow and a gold pattern under her right eye. Events of Criminal Case Death as Old as Time Nebet became a suspect after Jack and the player found her bracelet in Cleopatra's chamber. She told the team that she had gone to her chambers to play the harp to soothe Cleopatra, who had been shaken up by Caesar's murder. When asked if she also performed duties for Caesar, she told the team that she only ever served her Queen. Nebet was spoken to again about her rosemary oil on Caesar's cane. After the team had initially thought that she had stolen the cane, she revealed that Caesar had used the cane to beat her after she fed him a fig too slowly. She then excused herself to get back to work. Nebet was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Pamiu for Caesar's murder. However, after Cleopatra ordered her to be entombed with Caesar, Nebet ran away. Since Caesar was never meant to die in Egypt, Jack and the player sought to save Nebet from the entombment. They found her hidden in a sarcophagus in the palace, unconscious. After requesting Theo to check up on her, Nebet told the team that she had accidentally locked herself in the sarcophagus after trying to hide from Cleopatra. Jack and the player then managed to save Nebet by convincing Quintus Brutus to have Caesar buried in Rome instead of Egypt. Stranded in Gaul After arresting Katurix's killer, Zara and the player discovered Nebet hiding aboard the time machine. She apologized for causing trouble and admitted that she had stowed aboard the time machine to escape her life as a slave. She then asked the team about their true identities after failing to understand the complexities of the situation. Identifying Nebet as the unforeseen ripple that had altered Gallic history, Zara and the player consulted with Amy to determine what to do with Nebet. Since the time machine was unable to travel through time due to damage, the team were unable to transport Nebet back to Ancient Egypt. Amy and the player then admitted their identities as time travelers to Nebet and told her that when they fixed the time machine, they would have to take her back home. Disappointed, Nebet told the team that she could be useful to them, telling them that she could cook for them. After finding ingredients for an omelet, Nebet and the player brought the dish to Amy. Satisfied with her cooking, Amy agreed to let Nebet temporarily stay with them. When in Rome Nebet assisted Jack and the player during their investigation into Flavia Pulchra's murder, connecting a sample of flour to one of their suspects and also saving them from an aggressive lion that they had stumbled upon. Nebet told them that she had learned to do so while helping tame Cleopatra's beasts. Egypt is Burning Upon learning of Octavian's plans to burn down Egypt during his war against Cleopatra and Mark Antony, T.I.M.E. (along with Nebet) went there to stop him. Before Jack and the player headed to Antony's warship, Nebet begged them to allow her to join as she wanted to help her homeland. However, Amy forbade her from leaving the time machine because Nebet did not have any explanation for the 10 years that she had gone missing. Later, Nebet told Jack and the player that she knew where Cleopatra was. She explained that she had sneaked out of the time machine in order to do some reconnaissance as she did not want to stand helpless. Jack and Nebet then appealed to Amy to let her join the investigation given her knowledge of Egyptian customs, to which Amy agreed. For the remainder of the investigation, Nebet joined the team until they found enough evidence to arrest Cleopatra herself for the murder. Soon afterwards, after the time machine was fixed, Amy and the player talked to Nebet about her future. After Nebet asked them not to leave her behind, Orlando agreed, saying that Nebet had seen too much. He then suggested taking her back to the present day to have the T.I.M.E. scientists decide on how to deal with her situation. The team then went back to the present day, only to land in 1969. Summer of Death While Zara and the player launched another murder investigation, Orlando made Nebet a new outfit so she could fit in once they would make it to the present day. After the investigation finished, Nebet told Zara and the player that she had seen a man inspecting their time machine even though it was cloaked. Nebet told them that he was studying one of the panels before disappearing into the crowd. She then said that he was holding a camera in order to help the team in their investigation. The man later turned out to be a member of an organization who had sabotaged the time machine in order to intentionally strand the team out of the present. Gone in 30 Seconds After arresting Billy Snapshot's killer, Jack and the player decided to show Nebet the sights of New York City in order for her to see how the world had changed since the ancient times. Their first stop was Grand Central Station, where they found a tour guidebook. Jack suggested that they bought Nebet a hot dog, a suggestion which she was initially disgusted by, believing New Yorkers to eat actual dogs. At the Woodgate Inn, Jack and the player bought an award-winning hot dog from owner Martha Jefferson. Martha offered to give them the hot dog on the house if Nebet told her who designed her outfit. After Nebet took her words literally, Martha explained that "on the house" meant that it was free. Jack then insisted on paying for the hot dogs, which Nebet enjoyed. What Happens in Vegas... Trivia *Nebet is one of the main characters to be flagged as a suspect in a case. *Nebet is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect four times. **She is also the only character to appear as a quasi-suspect in three consecutive cases in Travel in Time. *Nebet is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. Case appearances *Death as Old as Time (Case #1 of Travel in Time) *Stranded in Gaul (Case #2 of Travel in Time) *When in Rome (Case #3 of Travel in Time) *A Greek Tragedy (Case #4 of Travel in Time) *Egypt is Burning (Case #5 of Travel in Time) *Summer of Death (Case #6 of Travel in Time) *Gone in 30 Seconds (Case #7 of Travel in Time) *Houston, We Have a Problem (Case #8 of Travel in Time) *What Happens in Vegas... (Case #9 of Travel in Time) Gallery NebetTravelinTime.png|Nebet, as she appeared in Death as Old as Time (Case #1 of Travel in Time). NebetTravelinTimeC293.png|Nebet, as she appeared in Stranded in Gaul (Case #2 of Travel in Time) and Egypt is Burning (Case #5 of Travel in Time). NebetTravelinTimeC297.png|Nebet, as she appeared in Summer of Death (Case #6 of Travel in Time) and Gone in 30 Seconds (Case #7 of Travel in Time). Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:T.I.M.E. personnel Category:Partners Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects